Lessons Learnt
by 11X.d
Summary: Grimmjaw reflects on all the lessons he has encountered in his life. From Aizen to Ichigo and the joys and pains through it all.


Lessons Learnt

**Aizen**

From Aizen Grimmjaw learnt submission, and just how bitter it can really taste.

When Aizen first strolled into Hueco Mundo with his two companions Grimmjaw had scoffed. Just what the hell in the world did this guy really want to accomplish? And just how arrogant was he? Shinigami was the enemy to Hollows as it was vise versa, it was completely irrational to come strolling into Hueco Mundo with only two other companions claiming that their time for salvation had came, and still expected to live.

Grimmjaw was there with the crowd when Aizen so calmly declared himself as the new lord of the heavens, and they were his new leading army. Grimmjaw scowled. Others laughed out loud or simply walked away from the three shinigami. But when they released their reiatsu in the tiniest way the weaker hollows fell dead to the ground, while the others worth mentioning fell on to their knees trying to savor their breath. Grimmjaw too, knelt on the ground looked up with fury burning in his eyes.

Aizen had gone on preaching about their desires for a new better world, and how the hollows would join hands with him for a new, brighter future then strolled off into Las Noches. Grimmjaw has never been resorted onto his knees by anyone, no matter their status and power, this new man with his brown hair slicked and eyes with glinting with knowledge wouldn't make him.

He was declared the Sixth Espada. It held rank. It showed there were only five more hollows stronger than him, and three shingami. In total eight people were stronger than him while millions of other hollows were deemed weaker. He despised this ranking system. He liked Hueco Mundo a whole lot better when it was chaos left for the strongest to live and the weak to perish. He did not take favor of this new government system with this 'Lord' to serve. So he rebelled.

Whatever law Aizen proclaimed he broke them without the slightest remorse, he would only nod his head in greeting as others would have bowed and he slurred the 'sama' at the end of Aizen's name in a rather disrespectful manner. First Aizen seemed to have humored it and only held a disapproving tone with him; Grimmjaw scoffed and continued to loll around indulging himself in activities that were frowned upon. Only after around the tenth the warnings seem to have stopped and Aizen raised his reiatsu, causing Grimmjaw to fall onto the ground shaking. Even then Grimmjaw continued to mock, showing insolence however bolder activities seemed to cease. Grimmjaw hated the fact that he flinched every time Aizen had looked at him disapproving.

After Tosen had cut off his arm did the real lessons begin. He was called into Aizen's quarters. Grimmjaw had thought that he was going to get lectured; another boring session with a sober looking Aizen, a smirking Gin and a stone faced Tosen. When he had entered however he was met with only Aizen, in his living quarters sipping tea in a pleasant manner. He was greeted as if nothing had happened and Grimmjaw was confused as ever.

"Grimmjaw, welcome." Aizen greeted, even when Grimmjaw looked away and did not recite his greetings, Aizen's composure did not falter. "Please sit. I wish to have a talk with you about your lack of compliance over tea."

While they were supposed to have talked over tea, a civilized, boring act of negotiating it didn't turn out to be such the case. Restrained with his legs over Aizen's shoulders, his remaining hand gripping the sheets fiercely with tears streaming out of the corners of his eyes did Grimmjaw really learnt the meaning of submission.

Aizen had smirked after as he pulled out with out particular care, seemingly pleased with the soft whimper that Grimmjaw made at the action. His hand went to Grimmjaw face as he wiped off a tear, "Deference suits you better than impulse does Grimmjaw." He had then strolled out, his white robes flapping behind him as he opened the large gates of his chambers and looked back at him another knowing glint sparkling in his eyes, the smirk plastered onto his lips.

The pungent aftertaste would never cease.

**Orihime**

From Orihime he had been forced to acknowledge virtue, and how people turned to idiots under love.

Inoue Orihime had walked into Hueco Mundo with her head bowed; hands folded in front of her and seemed down right terrified. At that point in time Grimmjaw had been stripped of his title. The sixth espada's position was handed down to an effeminate, foolish arrancar named Luppi. He wouldn't be able to nick the surface of Grimmjaw had they gotten into a fight, perhaps Luppi was given this title to spite Grimmjaw more so.

The woman had been asked to heal Grimmjaw's arm and she complied. Grimmjaw too was skeptical of this power however when his arm was back in control, ready to use he had looked at her for a moment in awe. As Aizen had said the girl's powers defied God himself, and she was to be a member of his perfect army. By then Luppi's screams were fading in the background as Grimmjaw got his back healed, the tattoo six standing more so clearly on his skin. And a second later Luppi's blood was splattered across the walls of Las Noches and Grimmjaw's yells of joy was throbbing against the walls.

The woman, Inoue, didn't belong in Las Noches and he didn't exactly know why she came here out of her sheer will. It had been explained to him later by Ulquiorra, as he trapped the fourth espada against the wall and demanded that he know the reason why the woman was here. Ulquiorra then explained out of perfect grace the reason and how he had gotten the woman here.

Grimmjaw made a sound of annoyance as he strolled away taking a look at the woman, all sad and lonely in all of her virtue, he then continued to go to his own quarters.

Almost all the espada has been visiting the woman, amazed by her powers though tried to hide it. Only Stark has not been to visit, probably thought that sleeping was a better time-passer. Despite all the oddity, and rudeness they may possess she was nothing but well-mannered to them. Though she didn't smile like a buffoon she had answered most of the questions they would throw at her and politely refused anything she didn't want.

She was the perfect example of virtue, and a victim of a one-sided love. She showed all signs of the seven virtues, purity, temperance, generosity, diligence, kindness, modesty and a whole lot of patience. At first he found her to be another recruit that Aizen had gotten, mildly interesting but when he found out that she was in love with Kurosaki it made Grimmjaw almost pity the woman.

When she was bullied by two female Arrancar, a member of Ulquiorra's fraccion she had not stood up for herself, and the punches she got she seemed to cherish them as a lesson of some sort. Grimmjaw thought she was being foolish, a masochistic bitch. So in thanks to healing his arm and back he decided to give her a little present, a little protection and the taste of victory on her side. To some head strong people with huge egos it might have been an insult, but to her a little savor from her misery along with a dash of reality seemed to be the perfect gift. However, she rejected it. Or so in a sense. After he had obliterated the two to bits, she had crawled her way back to them and used her powers to heal the wounds of his present.

A look glinted in her eyes, an apologetic look as she treated the massacred two. Grimmjaw never bothered to understand or moderately interest himself in other people's thoughts or feelings but Inoue perplexed him. Was she angry at herself for unable to protect herself, or was she angry at him for stepping in? Perhaps she was just frustrated that she was healing the two that had intentionally hurt her. Maybe she just despised her nature of being so utterly pathetic.

However the looks of apology didn't stop. When she was brought to heal Ichigo of his wounds, as she healed the glint in her eyes continued, burdened, saddened like a kicked puppy. He wished she would get rid of that goddamned distraught look on her face.

And she did. Eventually. When she was protecting Kurosaki, the pink haired shinigami girl, and Nell a look of pride and tension washed over her features. And during the battles at times sparks of hope flourished in her eyes as she remained optimistic of her beloved Ichigo and the better cause.

Grimmjaw hoped by the time they all leave Hueco Mundo with far too many scars to count, that disgusting look will be forever etched off her face, and the glints of optimism die down to a dull realization of the pain in the world. She was far too long the model of virtue and brokenhearted selflessness, it's time she represented a completely different face, a different cause and introduce a different philosophy to the world.

**Ichigo.**

Ichigo hasn't exactly taught him a lesson. He more along the lines guided him his way through an entire messy ordeal of wars, confused emotions, with an unstable hand that held incredibly confusing amount of warmth that never burnt out. It would be a cliché to say that he had been gifted with emotions deprived to him for so long, but nevertheless it was true.

At first Kurosaki Ichigo had been a pest to him. Another thing he could crumple under the power of his own hands, but somehow it interested him to no ends. The stare that remained fixated and so daring sparked flames through his blood streams and burnt his animalistic side. And despite all that he never could find himself to stick his sword through his throat and rip out the breathe he had.

Grimmjaw could feel himself become more and more amused and expecting of Ichigo every time they had met anew. Ichigo's skills were improving and it fueled Grimmjaw's animosity more so.

The battle in Hueco Mundo was certainly when their battle reached its highest point. Grimmjaw felt as if the pumping of his blood was going to burst in his skins and dye him in red. And when he released, hair and ears grown, his body covered in white armor he let out a maniac scream cursing through the veins of himself and that probably brought chills to Ichigo's spine.

Grimmjaw thought that white mask that covered Ichigo's face suited him perfectly. It gave him edge; edge that his usual human face would never achieve without the internal fuel that he has when the mask is on. Grimmjaw wished to break it and yet at the same time praise it for all its marvelous glory. And the eyes. The glorious eyes the whites stained in black and yellow pupils that seem to be hardened with countless emotions.

They're the first thing that Grimmjaw kisses on Ichigo. The lids softly closed over the now amber colored eyes. When his fluttered open their look was forever etched onto Grimmjaw's memory. It was the only part in Ichigo body that he had bothered to kiss with tenderness. Now it's different, but back then it was a swirl of emotions that contemplated so much most of it all it was anger.

That night Grimmjaw had held him down on all fours driving into him madly. Blood trickled down Ichigo's thighs as he gasped and screamed into the bed. Bruises marked his necks, back and hips and he couldn't so much do a thing, only try to get enough oxygen into his lungs and try not to yell too loudly. Ichigo's position changed through the night. He'd been tossed onto his back with legs over Grimmjaw's shoulders as he clawed at Grimmjaw's back and tugged at his hair with might. He'd been pressed to the wall, head banging roughly as hands roamed far too violently through his body. He'd been on his knees with Grimmjaw's hands ripping at his hair painfully. He'd been tied eagle position to his bed while a teasing mouth and skilled hands explored his body that made him sob and feel like if he was going insane.

In the morning Grimmjaw awoke to Ichigo's arms wrapped around his waist in a vulnerable manner. He flinched at first. Ichigo's cheeks was stained with tears and his body was bruised when he awoke he would be sore. Grimmjaw lifted a hand to touch the stains on his cheeks. His fingers brushed over them softly and Ichigo's eyes fluttered open. Grimmjaw's hands paused he waited for his reaction only to be pleasantly surprised. Ichigo pressed his head into Grimmjaw's broader chest and sighed, closing his eyes and drifting off into another slumber. Grimmjaw awkwardly put a hand around Ichigo's smaller shoulder unsure of what to do.

Things now are different. Things then were based on confusion and self comfort. Now is more perplexing than ever. But rather both parties stopped questioning. They have accepted the flow of life and all its absurdity.

"Grimmjaw…" The husky whisper brings Grimmjaw back to the present, "What are you thinking of?" Ichigo's sits on Grimmjaw's lap softly nibbling on an earlobe that makes Grimmjaw's breath hitch.

"Nothing," Grimmjaw said breathe hastening when Ichigo's mouth works down to his collarbone sucking delightfully.

"You aren't thinking of…" Ichigo whispers softly as his mouth travels down his arms delicately kissing at a sensitive pulse point. He means the entire messy ordeals of the war, bloodshed and scars it left on everyone. "Are you?" He comes back and kisses Grimmjaw on the mouth tongue running over his lips in a teasing manner.

"No you idiot. Now stop with your fucking teasing." Grimmjaw grabs Ichigo by the wrists pushing him to the bed to kiss him deeply.

Lessons chiseled him into what he is today and those same lessons taught him to live in the present as the past only holds murky recollections for him to wallow in. He loves the present and the figure under him lost in euphoria with joy. If he could he would gladly preserve this night for all of eternity to enjoy.


End file.
